mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Devils
The Void Devils are an independent organization consisting of vorcha fighter pilots trained by human and turian mentors to be used for contracts against illegal traders, slavers, and mercenaries. Though uniformly young by other species' standards, the Devils have laser-like focus on the task of taking out enemy ships. Courageous in the extreme, they are also notably disciplined for vorcha. History The Void Devils were founded early in the year 2175 by a turian named Romieus Falraka. He was a retired C-SEC officer who had seen during his missions how obediently the vorcha in the Blood Pack had listened to their krogan overlords, and how inhumanely they were treated by those same superiors. At the time, he thought of vorcha like dogs—if they’ll obey under such harsh circumstances, he could only imagine the loyalty they’d display with the aid of encouragement and incentive. Falraka spread a message of non-prejudice for vorcha, and many, seeking nothing other than food and shelter, flocked to the Void Devils. Other turians signed up to be trainers, with most seeing it as a retirement gig somewhat away from the strict regulations of the Hierarchy. In the year 2177, the Void Devils employed its first human trainer. His name was Alain Fischer; Alain was a trained pilot ensign from the Systems Alliance. He stressed how monumental of an organization the Void Devils had the potential to be, and that giving the vorcha a chance to be civilized was a good-hearted effort. He was met with scoffs and ridicule by his turian colleagues who did not share his idealism, but he was accepted and assigned to help manage the Varren Group. The Varren Group signified the more unruly vorcha. Due to their initial unwillingness or inability to follow orders swiftly, they were segregated from the ones who exceeded in following commands. A year and a half later, in 2179, Alain had recruited twenty-three additional humans, some of which were in the Systems Alliance and others who had never served. With the encouragement of his new human colleagues, he expressed how unfair he felt it was to segregate the vorcha and treat them “like dogs”. After enough pressuring, Falraka eventually conceded that he had not formed the Void Devils with the idealistic purpose he had spread to the populace. He also stressed that it was unreasonable to treat the vorcha “too nicely”, and that it was better that they settle for what they had because it was already “better than they deserved”. This stirred resentment in the Void Devils, and three months later, the humans and the turians who had invested themselves in the Void Devils’ cause usurped Romieus Falraka and replaced him and his cabinet with Alain Fischer as Commander and his closest advisor, Brandon Schmidt, as his General. Following that, the Void Devils laid out a strong code of ethics and ensured that vorcha rose the ranks based on worthiness and learning alone, and not by how obedient or docile they could be. Organizational Structure Ranking Structure * Commander * General * Colonel * Major * Captain * First Lieutenant * Second Lieutenant * Master Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Private First Class * Private Groups * Varren Group Known Members Trainers * Alain Fischer * Brandon Schmidt * Romieus Falraka Students * Rheek Category:Organizations Category:Fighter Wings Category:Void Devils Category:Terminus Organizations